Tiger (An American Tail)
Tiger is a cowardly and good-hearted cat who is one of the characters in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail. He was once one of Warren T. Rat's henchmen, but he's not actually evil. After meeting Fievel and Pooh and his friends, he told the heroes that he is a vegetarian and never eats mice. After Warren T. Rat and his cats were sent to Hong Kong, China, he became an ally to the mice of New York. In Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, he was in love with Miss Kitty, but she moved to Green River in the Old West to find herself a couragous Cat. He soon joins Fievel, his family, and Pooh and his friends to move to Green River. He soon became an honorary Dog by Wiley Burp and helped defeat Cat R. Waul and Nasty Jack and win the heart of Miss Kitty. He is voiced by the late Dom Deluise who also voiced another Don Bluth character, Jeremy the Crow from ''Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH''.'' Trivia *Tiger met Robin Hood, Little John, and Alice in ''Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of An American Tail. *Tiger will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail. *Tiger will meet Ash Ketchum, his friends, The Jungle Book Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, and Kronk in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *Tiger will meet Timon and Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of An American Tail. *Tiger will make his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Oliver & Company. *Tiger will meet SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of An American Tail. *Tiger will make his first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum in Fantasmic!. *Tiger will join Ash and his friends as a guest star in Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue. *Tiger will make his first guest appearence in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in Winnie the Pooh's Camp Out at Walt Disney World. *Tiger will join Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Mouse Hunt, Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under, Winnie the Pooh Meets Rango, and Pooh's Adventures of Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa. *Tiger will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Littlefoot in Fantasmic!, Littlefoot and The Chipmunk Adventure, Littlefoot's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, and more. *Tiger will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of an American Tail. *Tiger will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of An American Tail. *Tiger will meet Heckle and Jeckle in Heckle and Jeckle's Adventures of An American Tail and will join them in Heckle and Jeckle meets Bambi. *Tiger will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Les Miserables (2012). *Tiger will meet Sora and Pals in Sora's Adventures of An American Tail and See Them again in Sora's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. Category:Animal characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Cheap cowards Category:Idiots Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Cats Category:Manly heroes Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:SpongeBob's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Robin Hood's Adventure Team Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Gunners Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Cynophobia Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Vegetarians Category:Universal Animation Studios characters Category:Characters voiced by Dom DeLuise Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies